opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Mithra
Introduction Mithra is the Asura Pirates doctor and also the only family left of Yasha as his younger sister. She seems to have outer appearance of a peaceful kind gentle little girl which is true until a battle, investigation of torture, or other things dealing hostilite towards her or others. She is actually both a EXTREME sadist and Extreme Mashocist loving to inflict pain on others and take pain herself. She goes as far to whenever having the chance to interrogate or finish someone in battle, while fighting. She begins a game of sorts involving in the target and or her feeling some sort of pain until either her or the enemy is either dead or unconsious. After the extermination of her home and being called upon by Deus as the ships doctor she gladly accepted due to her goal. Her main goal is to find the most highest pleasure of pain in the world. Appearance Personality Mithra has a duel personality of being kind, sweet, innocent outside of battles and other things. But once those things come she becomes both a extreme Sadist and Masochist. She alters in and out of this state in a similar Dr.Jackel and Mr.Hyde kind of way. Abilities and Powers By combinig her chi with her chakrams she can make them float along side her and use them through certain abilities. Marksmanship 'Though not as good a aim as her brother she was taught some things with aiming and the human body for self defense. She uses '''acupuncture needles to immoblize her targets body limbs or brain and since knowing the human body extremely well makes this a fatal technique to get hit by. Physical Strength/ Agility/ Endurance She lacks in every single one of this departments due to her size non-pyhiscal training ect. But due to her mental illness of being a masochist she loves to take pain feeling it as something good instead of bad. This both helps her and works against her meaning she go for decent amount of times taking pain a ordinary girl couldn't take but also meaning sometimes not knowing when enough pain is enough causing maybe fatal injuries if not for her metical experince. Weapons The acupuncture needles she uses and her chakrams floating around her for multiple reasons combined with her chi such as healing one, defending one, attacking one, the ability one. Each functioning to the corresponding ability. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation N/A Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments N/A Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King N/A Relationships Crew Asura Pirates Family Deceased except Yasha Older Brother Allies/ Friends Asura Pirates Enemies World Government and boredom History Mithra was always thought of a problem child at times seeming happy cheerful and normal like any other regular girl. But for some reason when she experinced her first feel of pain and liked it she wanted more ever since and then decided to share her pleasure with other living things. She became a doctor as fast as possible at a young age just to here the pain and agony of others around her making her eruglar but a prodgiy child none-the-less. Once she heard a hardened dying solider during the war scream in absolute agony saying "the pain was unimaginable" begging and crying to make it stop a warrior who she later found out was the toughest on the entire island and never cried his entire life. Before she could get the info of what caused it he died leaving her to think on who or what it was that could call that much pain. When offered the chance to leave Ancient Kingdom to become the Soyo Kazego's doctor, she saw as a chance to find the cuse behind the pain no matter the chase. Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Asura Pirates Category:Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Category:Busōshoku Haki